star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Devakir
"You have already failed Prakiss. Feeeaaarrrrr" - 'Episode 28' Lady Devakir, titled the Herald Of History,' '''is the primary antagonist of the group. She founded and leads her own Dread Host, a vast faction of Sith and Imperials in pursuit of ancient artifacts and facilities that the group wish to keep out of her hands. Sadly, the group failed in the initial stage of their plans, acquiring two artifacts while Devakir and her minions also acquired two, creating a stalemate. However, the two artifacts her group secured were perhaps the most powerful - an ancient facility capable of cloning and genetic manipulation on a grand scale, and an ancient pre-Republic consciousness privy to the secrets of the galaxy. She has a very unsettling appearance, never seen out of her armour, robes and heavy golden-crested mask that entirely hides her face from view. She speaks with a natural arrogance that comes from utter security in her position, and isn't afraid to utilize somebody then discard them when they are no longer useful. Background Yeni was able to discover her identity during his year infiltrating the faction, and that she was but a cog in a larger machine intended for chaos and devastation. An apprentice to a member of the '''Dread Masters', she gained the title of Sith Lord and eventually went on to train at least four apprentices to the same position. She is immensely powerful in the force; able to effortlessly dominate Vesh's lightsaber crystal, and calmly project force lightning into an object tens of feet away. She at some point either acquired or forged her own power base, including countless troops, several powerful Sith, and even the allegiance of a group of Mandalorians. Involvement "Your decision: Save dear Dr. Kiona. Or forfeit her life." Her followers have been met in several situations, having sent Lord Prakiss and his forces to either guard or collect a power source buried deep beneath the surface of the Aran Moon. Another follower Lord Tyronok was in charge of securing the Munitions Vault on Dac, while another ally, Lord Abados, fell in his attempt to understand the facility on Froz. She was encountered in the flesh fully when the group failed to secure the Dac facility, forced to act under the guise of members of her faction. Though the disguise fooled her subordinates, she appeared to recognise Vesh and Tira through their covers. Hikaru had seemingly betrayed the group in a moment of self sacrifice to ensure the group gets away, breaking Tira's heart and seeing Yeni turncoat to join him. She reluctantly accepted Vesh's betrayal as well, though not liking his refusal to answer her directly. The Lady In Crimson She was then mostly seen in the background, encountered only once - when Yeni pledged his allegiance to the faction with the intent to infiltrate them over the course of a year. Having acquired the final artifact, an ancient holocron containing an unnamed Consciousness that predated the Republic, her standing with those above increased exponentially. Yeni noted her taking more time away than usual, and also transporting the Consciousness elsewhere as an offering to her Master. Plans for her ascension to the Council, whatever that represents, is allegedly underway due to her successes. Category:Enemies Category:NPC Category:Sith Lord Category:Dread Masters Category:Dread Host